


All is (Not) Calm in Our Revolution

by Slate_Tablet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lmanburg, Revolution, SMPwar, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate_Tablet/pseuds/Slate_Tablet
Summary: This work was requested by ri_bca_ge !Fundy was left alone to guard the L'manburg base, and deals with more than he bargained for after a visit from Dream.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	All is (Not) Calm in Our Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ri_bca_ge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ri_bca_ge/gifts).



Fundy kicked a pebble into the rive or L'manburg, strolling around the perimeter as he impatiently waited for the others to arrive back at base. The finer details of their quest outside was unknown to the Dutchman, the only explanation he had been given was a mumble from Tommy, somewhere along the lines of, _"...Trapping Dream's house, be back by nightfall..._ " as the younger man shouldered past the entrance, eyes lit with adrenaline. Wilbur had followed with a quick nod, likely only joining the teen to make sure he didn't get himself killed in the act.

So, Fundy was left alone. Loneliness was not a new feeling, not at all, but it was just something one couldn't get used to. Well, maybe it was just him, but there had to be another person out there that despised being left in the dust. Tubbo had accompanied his first few laps, chattering away the silence, but had then left to work on something Fundy hadn't managed to catch. " _That's okay,_ " He had spoken, crestfallen at losing his company, " _I can just work on our first L'manburg path, by trampling all of this grass into the dirt._ " Tubbo had probably mistaken the disappointment for Fundy finding something to do, bless his dusty mind. And the sentence had not been a lie; the count of laps so far had been lost in the twenties and the poor grass was looking similar to guacamole, rather than budding stalks.

Pausing for the first time in roughly an hour, Fundy lifted his head to the sky and cursed mentally to himself to see the sun was still a good distance from the ground. What was he supposed to do to kill the time until the others returned? There were no inspirational ideas he had to build, no brilliant traps that it seemed Tommy could come up with.

Soft footsteps continued their journey as he began moving once more, shoving his hands into clean uniform pockets. The next lap was a bit more brisk; stress had spiked lightly within him at the subtle reminder of being alone. A light breeze ruffled his hair, distracting him momentarily until he felt cool metal settle against his throat swiftly.

"Huh-" Fundy started, his eyes widening quickly as he was stopped mid-step, pulse beginning to race. There was no possible way, the moment he had been distracted was all it took?

"Shut up." An amused voice rumbled behind the Dutchman, before he was thrown into the very grass he had trodden to a pulp. Back thudding into the ground, he looked up and met the gaze of the one and only Dream. Sapnap and George had taken place behind him one each side, looking down with malice and hands on the handle of their netherite swords.

"This is the defense system you are running? Seems pretty unreliable." George scoffed, glancing around the base for any signs of the traitors who had declared their freedom. "I won't complain, though." Dream turned to Sapnap and nodded, and the Texan entered the land that Fundy and others were fighting so hard for without a second's hesitation. His heart pounded in his chest as George's blade pressed back into his neck, and Fundy wondered if they were going to bother killing him. Blood welled around the tip of the sword and dripped lazily into the grass.

"W-What do you want?" Fundy stuttered defiantly, recognizing with low hopes that he was severely outmatched compared to the two. He had let Wilbur and Tommy down, frustrated tears threating to spill despite trying to seem strong. He could only hope the others would be back sooner than their presumption of nightfall, perhaps even now to turn the tides.

The three of them were very still for several long moments, until Sapnap returned with pockets full of gold and diamonds that were supposed to have been hidden well amongst the dirt. Fundy watched him with narrowed eyes, gears turning wildly. Had someone forgot to set them back in the underground chest? Or perhaps there was a traitor in the midst, he realized with a shiver of dread.

"I grabbed everything I could find; there's no one else here." Sapnap spoke in a monotone form, packing the loot into a bag hanging loosely from his shoulders. Dream looked at him, a glimmer of confusion in his stance.

"Nobody? Are you sure?" He sounded annoyed, looking down to Fundy once more. "Where is Wilbur, I have a message for him." The voice became colder, and George's blade pressed down firmly for a moment before lifting away from his neck.

"F-Farming. In the Nether. I can carry the message if you n-need." When the blade was pulled away, Fundy almost cursed to himself. Without the imminent threat, his stutter proved that he was afraid of the three men and not the sword. Either they realized he was frightened, or they assumed he was lying and both outcomes did not seem to have bright ending for the Dutchman.

Dream merely chuckled and leaned back, looking bright for a moment. "It is a bit of a long one, are you ready?" He asked carefully, watching Fundy quiver with amusement. The message they were trying to put across was very clear, but seeing the man beneath them in quarrel was humorous.

He nodded uncertainly, eyeing Dream and getting ready to memorize his next words, worried about screwing up again and making Wilbur upset. The speedrunner opened his mouth and paused, his smile turning malicious with a cruel intent. "This."

Fundy was surprised at the speed in which he moved; one moment Dream was standing leisurely above him and the next he was crouched, his blade sunken deeply into Fundy's thigh. His hands slapped over his mouth to suppress a choked cry, the pain hitting instantly and the tears finally letting loose and creating paths down his cheeks. George laughed and turned towards the entrance, speaking boldly. "You better not mess that up, make sure he knows what we mean."

Sapnap followed George's lead as Dream pulled the blade from a sniffling Fundy's leg, his smile brightening once more as if nothing had happened. "We are bound to see you again soon, take care." Floris didn't notice as they left, his entire body shaking from the unbearable pain shooting through his limb. He had never personally been injured in conflict, and it was much worse than he had imagined. He tried to stand but the leg buckled beneath him, only serving to bring more suffering that he did not know how to deal with.

Fundy dragged himself to sit against the trunk of a tree, hugging the wound to slow the bleeding a praying that Tommy and Wilbur would be back, and take away the pain that left him breathless and weak. Time slowed and his vision became glossy as the wait stretched on and on. The sun slowly but surely bled into night with no signs of the others, much to his delirious dismay.

~

The moon was shininng highly in the sky when the chatter of Wilbur and Tommy was heard. It was music to his ears after the long night, and Fundy exhaled shakily before calling out, the pain he had experienced wearing his voice. The tears were quick to return, but of relief this time as Wilbur ran over quickly and began to tend to his wounds while Tommy set off to make sure nothing else had been damaged, thrown off from the blood pooled at the entrance and eager to get back to Wilbur and Fundy. When the wound had been washed thoroughly and tightly wrapped, Fundy made it back inside with the help of the other two and apologized for being unable to defend the base, guilt churning in his stomach when all they found left in hiding was a half stack of iron and an unnecessary amount of red stone that would never be needed. Wilbur praised him for staying with the base and not running (like he could have, anyways, Fundy thought sourly) . It has been a nightmare of a day, but nothing could stop the relentless fight for freedom.


End file.
